It is known to use ballast tanks in vessels for stabilization of pitch and roll motions of the vessel. It is also known to use anchor lines or tension leg systems for positioning and dynamic stabilization of vessels. Severe strain can be put on the vessel by use of such tension lines, however, if the vessel experiences high wave-induced motions and damage may result.